Lo que depara el futuro
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Nunca me gusto la adivinacion, hasta ahora... Reto parejas extrañas, Slash & Femslash Mi primer fic, de este tipo, y probablemente el ultimo o.O es un TwOshot hasta que pase el reto.
1. Lo que el futuro depara

**"Lo que depara el futuro"**

**By**:_Ginna Isabella Ryddle_

* * *

**Cap.1**_"Lo que el futuro depara"_

* * *

-¡Basta ya!

-Vamos Hermi. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-Por enésima vez Lavender ¿Quieres dejar de presionar con eso y olvidar ese estúpido mote?

-Oh, pero que huraña andas hoy castañita, sólo te quiero leer las cartas. ¿Acaso te asusta lo que te puedan mostrar?-preguntó la rubia con una miradita, que si no supiera que andaba con Ron, Hermione interpretaría como insinuante.

-Sabes que no-respondió tratando de convencerse a sí misma.-Es sólo que yo no creo en esas cosas-concluyó tajante.

-Vamos Hermi,-insistió la rubia acorralando a la prefecta contra una esquina de la sala común.

"Pero que cotilla" pensaba la acosada buscando desesperada una salida. Merlín se apiado de ella, pues en ese instante entraron Seamus y Dean por el retrato.

-¡Chicos!-gritó Hermione más entusiasmada de lo usual, tomando en cuenta que apenas y les hablaba.

-Eh...ah...hola Hermione-saludó Dean desconcertado por la efusividad de la mejor amiga de su novia.

-¡Ey! Lavender quiere leerles las cartas-dijo la castaña y aprovechando la distracción de la antes mencionada salió de su prisión y se resguardó detrás de Dean.

-¿Ein?-fue todo lo que el chico pudo decir.

-Bien, pues Seamus primero- dijo resignada la novia de Ron Weasley mientras los sentaba a los tres en butacas frente a la chimenea. A continuación jaló una mesita y sacó un juego de cartas.

Frente a Seamus, acomodó los cuatro ases intercalados, uno rojo, uno negro, uno rojo, uno negro, mientras el "voluntario" dirigía miradas alucinadas a Hermione y Dean por dejarlo morir solo.

-Bien, ahora tienes que decirme dos nombres de chicas que te gustaran antes y dos chicas que te gusten ahora -explicó la vidente amateur en tono profesional al tiempo que barajaba los naipes.

-Emmm... ¿no puedo poner sólo amigas?- preguntó el chico con el apuro pintado en el rostro.

-Supongo...-respondió Lavender decepcionada.

-¡Genial!- suspiró el castaño aliviado.- En ese caso...Tu, Parvati, mmm...Hermione, y...Ginny, sí, eso es.

-Okay, ahora pongan atención todos, porque enseguida van ustedes-exclamó dirigiéndose a Dean y Hermione en un tonito que se les antojó amenazante.-Tienes que hacer preguntas que te pueda responder con los nombres de alguna de las chicas. Cada vez que hagas una pregunta, yo pondré una carta en cada as y en el que coincida es la respuesta. ¿Entendiste?

-Creo...-contesto el chico incrédulo. "¿En qué hora me metí en esto?" pasaba por su mente-¿Qué clase de preguntas?

-Pues...qué se yo... ¿Quién es la más guapa?-al decir esto, Lavender hizo ojitos. -¿Quién besa mejor? En fin, ya sabes, cosas así.

-Er...de acuerdo. ¿Quién besa mejor?

Lavender empezó a poner cartas, como había dicho. De pronto, se detuvo en la cuarta carta y soltó un chillido de emoción.

-Con que Ginny ¿eh? ¿Qué dices de eso, Dean?-inquirió la rubia dirigiéndose al mulato.

Éste sólo esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción que valió más que mil palabras. Los otros tres empezaron a reír y a relajarse. De a poco las preguntas fueron subiendo de tono hasta llegar a:

-¿Quién es la más sexy?

-Mmm...Espera...es... ¡Hermione!-exclamó la Gryffindor adivina mientras la aludida se sonrojaba cual amapola.

-Concuerdo-concedió galantemente Seamus.

-A ver, ya sigamos-atajó la castaña tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¡Oh, ya sé! Siempre he tenido una duda-dijo el interrogado, volteando a ver a su amigo Dean con una mirada de complicidad que a Hermione no le gustó nadita.-¿Quién podría hacerse lesbiana?- preguntó al fin con el morbo pintado en el rostro.

Lavender soltó un gritito de exaltación ante esto, cada vez se ponía más interesante.

Después de tres rondas de cartas, al fin se detuvo y todos giraron la vista hacia la prefecta Gryffindor que hacía honor a su casa por el escarlata de su rostro.

-Wow, sexy y lesbi... ¿Hay algo mejor?- dijo en tono de broma Dean.

-Jajaja, relájate Granger. Es solo un juego-contestó Lavender.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Quién sería su pareja?-acotó Seamus.

En ese momento, Hermione quería despelucar al chico pajizo y cuando coincidieron las cartas en el de Lavender, la chica se quería morir. Esto se ganó mas sonrojos de parte de la castaña y burlas de los otros tres. Al final del juego, ese pequeño incidente ya parecía olvidado. Sin embargo, Hermione no se atrevía a ver a rubia a los ojos. Cuando los chicos se levantaron para irse a dormir, sólo quedaron en el sofá las dos jóvenes. Lavender recogía las cartas mientras Hermione examinaba la alfombra, que de pronto parecía ser bastante interesante.

-Hermi, digo, Hermione- llamó la chica a su congénere, de pronto estaba muy nerviosa.-Yo...eh...no me hubiera molestado...ya sabes...ser tu..."pareja".- Sin esperar respuesta, la rubia se puso de pie y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.

La castaña se quedó de piedra ante esto. Sin embargo, un calorcito, como de...emoción...se instauró en su pecho. Giró rápidamente el rostro y antes de que su compañera terminara de subir a las alcobas habló.

-Lavender...

-¿Sí?

-Puedes decirme Hermi...si quieres...-dijo recuperando su timidez ¿y donde cojones quedo lo Gryffindor?

-Claro...buenas noches...Hermi.- Sin más siguió el camino a su dormitorio con una sonrisa tatuada en su faz. Tal vez dejaría descorridas las cortinas del dosel de su cama...Sólo por si acaso alguien no pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Después de todo...uno nunca sabe que el futuro depara.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a** Cheza**, mi adorada y linda Beta que es MUY eficiente y agradable _Danke mein sister!_

Primer Femslash...tengan piedad.

_Ein kuss_

**_Ginna_**


	2. vainilla, chocolate, eso y más

**"Lo que depara e futuro"**

**By: **_Ginna Isabella Ryddle_

* * *

**Cap.2 **_"Chocolate, vainilla, eso y más."_

* * *

_Neurótica_

_._

_Controladora_

_._

_Empollona_

_._

_Ñoña_

_._

_Aburrida_

_ ...Sabelotodo_

_ ...Inteligente..._

_ ...Suspicaz_

_ ...Tierna_

_ ...Valiente_

_ ...Centrada_

_...Sexy…_

...Todo, eso y más. Todo eso y más era Hermione Jane Granger, por lo menos para Lavender Brown.

La chica rubia no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea. Hace bastante tiempo que su compañera de casa y dormitorio había dejado de ser sólo eso. Era algo tan confuso que ni ella se entendía. El día anterior había sido de locos y la noche... ¡puf! ni se diga, una locura bastante encantadora para ser sinceros.

.

.

.

_Después de lo que acababa de pasar en la sala común, el corazón de Lavender esta a su máxima capacidad._

_-Estúpida, estúpida-es lo único que se venía diciendo desde que abandono el sofá e hizo esa confesión.-Pero ¿qué cojones pensabas, Lav-Lav?- se reprendió a sí misma, no cabía en su cabeza lo que había acontecido ahí._

_Respiró hondo varias veces y al final decidió que no ganaría nada si seguía parada como mema en medio de su dormitorio. Aún estupidizándose se puso el pijama, un fino camisón en color rojo bastante ligero. Enseguida entró al servicio y refrescó su mente y su rostro._

_Contempló su expresión en el espejo. Se veía tan mal como se sentía, la reflejada le devolvía una simpática rubia con cara de circunstancias. Siempre se consideró bonita, todos se lo decían, sin embargo sentía que esa vez no era suficiente._

_-Con ella nada es suficiente-le contestó su reflejo dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.  
Resignada, se acomodó en su cama y por un impulso dejó descorrido el dosel, después de todo soñar no cuesta nada._

_Cuando al fin estuvo por quedarse dormida, escuchó el chirrido de la puerta anunciando la entrada de una compañera. Vainilla... Sin duda era ella. Era Hermione. Su cuerpo se tensó bajo las sabanas al escuchar sus pasos en dirección a su cama, más fue grande su decepción al escuchar que estos se alejaban rumbo al servicio. Una lagrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos pero no llegó a caer porque unos labios suaves la retuvieron._

_Asombrada, abrió los ojos. ¿En qué momento los cerró? Una tierna mirada castaña le dio la bienvenida. La rubia no cabía en su asombro. Frente a ella, esa incógnita hecha mujer tenía su rostro tan cerca que pudo robarle un beso sin esforzarse. Su cuerpo pedía más, pero sintió que aún no era el momento, aún no._

_Hermione interpretó erróneamente la cara de sorpresa de Lavender por una de desagrado y nerviosa se alejó un poco. Sujetó su rebelde y castaño cabello en un descuidado chongo tratando de quitar hierro al asunto, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a levantarse, una delgada manita tomo la suya impidiéndole la retirada. Incrédula, siguió su brazo y ahí al final, unidas su mano y la de Lavender, le rogaban que se quedara y sin hacerse de rogar ocupó el espacio en la cama que la dueña le había hecho. Se sentían torpes y nerviosas. Sin saber muy bien que hacer Lavender optó por darle la espalda a la castaña y Hermione la abrazó por la cintura pegando su cuerpo lo más posible a su compañera de lecho. Desde su posición podía oler su cabello impregnado por un fuerte olor a...chocolate..._

_Lavender podía sentir la suave respiración de Hermione y sus sentidos le diagnosticaban que, aparte de oxigeno, cada aspiración se llevaba un poco de su alma. Fácilmente se empezaron a dejar llevar por una sensación de tranquilidad y sin más se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo._  
.

.

.

Al amanecer, Lavender despertó y hubiera pensado que todo era parte de un bizarro sueño, si no fuera que al girar, percibió un suave y familiar olor a vainilla.

* * *

Este capitulo va dedicado para **Neran**, que sin ella esta historia hubiera pasado al olvido, como dije, es mi primer Femslash así que sean piadosos, espero os haya gustado. Como aclaración, se desarrolla alrededor del 6to libro.

Tambien mencion honorífica a **Cheza**, mi Beta adorada, que le dio nueva vida y un excelente lemmon a este fic, esperen noticias pronto.

Besos  
Ginna


	3. El paso de hoy, es el sendero de mañana

**"Lo que depara el futuro"**

**By**:_Ginna Isabella Ryddle_

* * *

**Cap.3 **_"El paso de hoy, es el sendero del mañana"_

* * *

En el gran comedor la hora del desayuno transcurría_ casi_ con normalidad, y se debía a Hermione, sus amigos nunca le habían visto tan distraída, Ron había logrado vaciarle el plato dos veces y ella ni siquiera notaba cuando Harry le subministraba comida para evitar una pelea por los malos modales del pelirrojo en la mesa.

Pero al parecer este día la castaña estaba poco interesara en enseñar a su amigo a no tomar comida del plato ajeno, estaba fundida en un especie de estado autista, que francamente ya les empezaba a preocupar, molestos sus mejores amigos se dedicaron a su desayuno y Harry se tenso cuando vio entrar al gran comedor a Lavender Brown, quien sonriendo como nunca se acerco a ellos y se sentó frente a Hermione a un lado de Ron.

Temiendo una escena incomoda ambos hombres se pusieron alerta y Harry preparo la varita para actuar rápidamente en caso de pelea cuando vio que la rubia recién llegada posaba su atención en Hermione.

-Buenos días Hermi- Saludo Lavender dirigiéndole una sonrisa que a Harry le parecería sincera si no supiera el odio que le tenía por causa de Ron.

-Hola-Contesto la castaña saliendo de su ensueño y sonriéndole débilmente a la otra, el joven pelinegro se relajo al no ver señales hostiles y el desconcierto le invadió cuando su amiga se sonrojo cuando Lavender le pregunto si había tenido un buen sueño. Ron también parecía desconcertado por la actitud de su novia y mejor amiga, Hermione por su parte se dedico a comer y a partir de ese momento fue más participativa en la charla.

Terminaron el desayuno en calma e incluso se rieron cuando Ginny se acerco y alarmada pregunto si era el fin del mundo, ante la actitud no suicida de Hermione hacia la rubia novia de su hermano y viceversa.

-Ayer en el dormitorio Hermi y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla, y descubrimos que tenemos mucho en común- Explico simplemente Lavender, los presentes las miraron con incredulidad, realmente ninguno podía imaginar que podrían tener justamente ellas dos en común, pero se encogieron de hombros y miraron a otro lado, justo a tiempo para perderse la mirada que la castaña y rubia se dedicaron, cargada de complicidad.

-Bueno, los vemos en herbología en un rato- Declaro Lavender tomando a una sorprendida Hermione de la mano- Las chicas debemos ir al tocador

-Pero si ya fueron antes…-Objeto Ron torpemente

-Tenemos que retocarnos-Explico la rubia mientras seguía su camino con Hermione andando torpemente tras de ella.

-Mujeres…-Suspiro Ron desconcertado viendo a su novia arrastrando a su pobre amiga a una sesión de tortura cosmética de seguro.

-Pobre Hermione, espero que podamos reconocerla después de lo que le haga tu novia…-Murmuro Harry en tono juguetón.

-Lo sé hermano, es raro, pero supongo que está bien que ahora sean tan…¿unidas?

-¿Quién lo diría?-Se pregunto Harry en voz alta, el estaba muy sorprendido, aun no olvidaba la reacción de Hermione ante el noviazgo de Ron con su Lav-Lav… ¿Qué ya no gustaba del pelirrojo?

-Ya sabes…Uno nunca sabe lo que el destino puede formar…- Exclamo Ron imitando a Trelawney de forma exagerada quitándole importancia, ambos caminaron hacia los invernaderos tomando el camino largo para hacer tiempo.

Mientras tanto en los lavabos Hermione estaba hecha un lio, Lavender de forma insistente trataba de convencerla de cambiar de peinado, pero la castaña se negaba en rotundo.

-Vamos Granger, coopera con el peine- Pedía autoritaria la rubia mientras Parvati Patil las veía divertidas mientras se retocaba el labial.

-Entiende, es inútil-Intento razonar a castaña mirando el peine como a un arma, odiaba los tirones de cabello.

-Entonces al menos deja que te maquillemos-Concedió Parvati guardando el peine como señal de paz quitándoselo a su rubia amiga.-Tienes los labios muy partidos, tengo un bálsamo buenísimo, voy al dormitorio por mi libro y de paso lo traigo, mientras deja que Lav se encargue del resto.-Sonriendo la chica abandono los lavabos y Hermione suspiro resignada.

-No seas trágica Hermi, un poco de maquillaje no mata-Bromeo lavender y se retoco con un gloss tenue labios, entonces sonrió al espejo y clavo sus ojos en el reflejo de Hermione que la seguía atenta de forma nerviosa. Tapo el brillo labial y se acerco a su compañera de forma inocente.

-Saber Granger….ahí algo que sin duda dejaría tus labios increíbles

-¿Qué cosa?-Cuestiono la castaña mas por nerviosismo que por interés.

_-Los míos._

Con esa frase cerro la distancia que las separaba y la beso, al separarse se sintió un tanto extraña, ahora si no cabía duda, le gustaba. Apenas se proponía a repetir, cuando los pasos de Lavender las hicieron reaccionar, Hermione tomo su mochica y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué le paso?-Cuestiono Parvati contrariada levantando el bálsamo con aire decepcionado.

-Supongo que le cuesta aceptar lo nuevo-Respondió Lavender mirando pensativa un punto del techo-Pero no te preocupes, ya la convenceré…

Ante lo ultimo la joven Patil no pudo evitar mirar desconcertada a su amiga, le parecía una exageración poner tanta convicción en un cambio de imagen, pero no le invirtió más atención, después de todo, sabía que Lavender era una mujer de convicciones, y una vez que se ponía un objetivo, luchaba hasta convertirlo en _destino_…

* * *

Vale…después de una larga ausencia, les traigo este pequeño capi, que espero me gane al menos un Avada menos, espero todas pases una excelentes fiestas, yo me conformo con una mudanza exitosa.

Hasta la otra.

Ein kuss. Ginna


	4. ¿Destino?

**"Lo que depara el futuro"**

**By**:_Ginna Isabella Ryddle_

* * *

**Cap.4**_"¿Destino?"_

* * *

Lavender siempre había sido una persona creyente, eso le había valido un millar de bromas, pues pocos entendían su convicción a tener fe ciega en cosas de dudosa comprobación, y aun con eso, nada la había detenido, Hermione Granger no sería la acepción.

Honestamente no sabría decir cómo fue que comenzó esa situación, nunca antes le habían llamado la atención las chicas, para ser totalmente objetiva, desde que tubo uso de razón, los tíos fueron su especialidad, desde el parvulario fue la niña que recibía mas flores y dulces, en la primaria la que daba más besos, y al entrar a Hogwarts fue la primera del curso en tener novio.

Simplemente lo llevaba en la sangre, desde su más tierna infancia, creció admirando a su madre, una hermosa rubia de treinta y pocos, ama de casa ideal y devoción total de su marido, cada vez que veía el modo en que su padre presumía a su pareja, o que la sacaba a bailar ante la más ridícula canción, Lavender quiso eso, quiso amor, y vaya que lo busco, sin embargo, por más que se empeño, tenía que reconocer que los chicos le aburrían, o así era, hasta que vio a Weasley.

Hasta antes del partido contra Slytherin en el que el fungió maravillosamente como guardián, Ron Weasley había sido el pelmazo pelirrojo amigo de Potter, de la noche a la mañana las chicas lo miraban con ojos de interés, pero el solo tenía tiempo para servirle de guarura al chico del rayo en la frente y para cargarle los libros a la come libros de Granger, y fue justo ahí cuando lo vio, en ese momento el famoso trió dorado se encontraba _"estudiando"_ en la biblioteca, o al menos Granger lo hacía, Potter trazaba garabatos en el pergamino y Weasley se movía inquieto en la silla y miraba a su castaña amiga_… y como le miraba._

Lavender había pasado toda su vida deseando que algún tipo le mirara así, entonces lo decidió, lo quería, de pronto Weasley adquirió una nueva luz para ella, él tenía ojos de enamorado, y esos ojos serían para ella, o dejaría de ser rubia y fabulosa. A partir de ese momento dedico cada pestaña y sonrisa para lograr que el pelirrojo reparara en ella, se alegro cuando el joven dejo de mirarla desconcertado y empezó a devolverle el saludo, sin embargo, con fastidio se percato que Granger aun lo tenía comiendo de su mano y eso la exasperaba, si ni siquiera parecía haber agarrado un peine en su vida ¿Qué podía tener de especial que el joven seguía prefiriendo ver ese esperpento de pésima postura, a Lavender y sus gráciles pasos de bailarina meticulosamente estudiados?

Entonces empezó a observar a su rival, y con ello, su camino a la perdición.

Todo fue muy paulatino, un día mientras la estudiaba en la biblioteca, se percato que Hermione había derramado sin querer la tinta sobre el pergamino, tuvo que aguantar una carcajada malvada cuando la castaña horrorizada intento quitar la tinta de su trabajo con la corbata antes de recordar que era una puta bruja y tenía una condenada varita, después de lanzar el hechizo Hermione se quedo mirando el pergamino con evidente alivio, Lavender pensó que la diversión había terminado, cuando a su objeto de investigación se le ocurrió rascarse la cara, con tan mala suerte que tenia los dedos manchados de tinta y consiguió colocarse dos bigotes negros en el rostro, ante esto Granger bufo molesta, y cuando Lavender estaba por soltar algún comentario burlón, la castaña levanto el rostro y la rubia se derritió de ternura, los ojos de la prefecta perfecta estaban llenos de resignación y un cautivador fastidio, su boca hacia un mohín de lo más tierno y sus rizos salvajes enmarcaban su manchado rostro de manera adorable. Le costó un par de minutos recuperar la respiración, pero lamentablemente no pudo decir lo mismo de la razón.

Después del incidente de la tinta en la biblioteca, cada que la veía, se descubría entretenida por las singulares reacciones de Hermione Granger, en pocos días le era sencillo recordar que Hermione siempre se colocaba los risos detrás de la oreja antes de comenzar algún trabajo, que fruncía los labios divertida cuando sus amigos hacían algo infantil, que cuando Ginny le hablaba adquiría una expresión relajada que no le había visto nunca, y sobre todo, que sin tanto jodido libro, su postura era de lo más linda.

Y así, poco a poco, la curiosidad se convirtió en interés, el interés en desconcierto, el desconcierto en enojo, el enojo la hiso conseguir a Weasley, y después de eso le siguió la miseria, por que se dio cuenta de que esa mirada que se dedicaban sus padres existía, pero no la encontraría en Ron, y la de ella en definitiva no era para él, simplemente no era su_…destino._

Armándose de valor Lavender decidió reacomodar sus cartas, y de ese modo, su antigua rival se convirtió en su objetivo, y su antaño objeto de deseo, era ahora su mayor rival.

¿Qué podía hacer ella contra lo predestinado? Al final venia resultado que el dicho popular era cierto, y las rubias si que se divertían mas…

_O al menos no se aburrían._

* * *

Bueno pues... ¡Eh vuelto!

Me gustaría decir que es algo definitivo, pero al verdad es que no, estoy pasando por uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, de verdad, pero que jodido resulta existir aveces, sin embargo, existen momentos como este capitulo, que me dan razones para seguir intentando creer, jamas crei que esta historia fuera a tomar este rumbo, digo, originalmente era un oneshot, y sin embargo cada que intento terminarlo sale un capitulo nuevo, pero no todo el merito es mío, devo agradecerle, y dedicar este capítulo a **AylenDem **que de alguna manera, con sus comentarios la ah dado a mi musa el impulso que necesitaba para ponerse a trabajar un poco mas, mil gracias, espero este capitulo te agrade y pues se venebolente, que lo acabo de hacer de un tiron y son las 2:30 de la mañana...

_P.d.- Soy chica_

_P.d.2.- espero que no sea solo cosa tuya y si haya mejorado algo._

_P.d.-3.- Blah Blah Blah para ti también._

Por otro lado, si eres un nuevo lector y has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por tu tiempo, sientete bienvenido.

**Ein kuss**

**Ginna**


End file.
